Vertical MOSFETs formed in SOI substrates allow to continue scaling devices because the channel length of a vertical MOSFET is independent of the minimum lithographic feature size. However, without body contacts vertical MOSFETs have floating bodies (wells) which can cause unwanted charge storage in the body leading to signal leakage, bipolar conduction and snapback. Current structures and methods for forming body contacts require precise alignment of the photolithographic masks that define the body contact and are time-consuming and expensive. Therefore, there is a need for a structure for a contacted-body SOI vertical MOSFET and less costly and time consuming fabrication methods of contacted-body SOI vertical MOSFETs.